Wood-Elves
The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood, the elves of the woodland realm were first ruled by the admin Emperor_Raphael, but the crown has now been handed down to his second in command Faelon (formerly: Xenphir). Since his time on the server, he has appointed a few new members that help aid him in the building of Taurlond, the Capitol of Mirkwood, these players are most notably Xenphir and MotherSchwarz (formerly known as BlueTheTrickster). Government First king of the woodland realm was Emperor_Raphael. Second king of the woodland realm is Faelon. Players Emperor_Raphael - 1st king of the woodland realm. Faelon (formerly: Xenphir) - 2nd king of the woodland realm. BlueTheTrickster (formerly: MotherSchwarz) - Sister of the 2nd king of the woodland realm Faelon and widdow of the 1st High King of the High-Elves Glaerdir. Heir to the throne. Other known wood-elves: LordOropher raginghellhound echo410 A'self' Builds Thranduil's Halls '- The halls in which the king and the royal family live. Not entirely canon for many reasons. The main reason being Taurlond, of which the halls are in the center of. '''Taurlond '- "Forest Haven" is the city around the halls of Thranduil, the city is where the Wood Elves live. The city is above ground instead of inside the halls as King Faelon wants the wood elves to live in light, not holed away underground like a dwarf. Server History Becoming one of the Wood-Elves Start by earning 100 alignment with the Wood-Elves by killing spawn of Gundabad or Dol Guldur or by doing quests with the wood-elves. Once you reach 250 alignment, you can get a small house (Tier 1) within the capital to live in, though this is not required. With 1000 alignement, you can get a Tier 2 house, which is bigger and also comes with some bonification (food and resources). With 5000 alignement you can get a Tier 3 house (not constructed yet). What is a Wood-elf? The elves of Mirkwood are Silvan elves( "Wood-elves"), although their leader is of Sindarin descent. They are the '''forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan Elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari( those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. These refugees were however not permitted in Mirkwood as most of the sindar population there still hated the Noldor, blaming them for the ruin of Beleriand. The mixed blood of the the elves of Lóriën and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, with whom they trade. While the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skillful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion. The wood-elves lived inside the dense forest Lands, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vinyards of the Wood-Elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled Crafters, they were fabled Weavers, Fletchers as well as '''Wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only Folk who knew the secret of Oak-leather-making.